Wandering
by Dragonrider42
Summary: "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost…" And now he's wandering, wandering alone. And he is lost. Lost without the girl he loves. Lost without the friends he only just discovered. Lost to wander alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This story takes place in between Lost and Found. It's about Douglas. So anyone who wanted to know what happened to him, you got your wish! Warning: read Lost first! There are spoilers! :)**

* * *

**Douglas's POV:**

I wandered through the streets, angry and confused. Wolverine had started the fight, so why did I get all the blame? He didn't have the right to beat me up just because I kissed the girl I loved. It wasn't my fault he liked her too.

I let out a long, sorrowful sigh.

"Well you seem happy," said a sarcastic voice from behind me. A large man stood there, smirking at me.

"Why don't you shut up?" I snapped, turning away.

"Why don't you make me?" The man said.

"Are you looking for a fight?" I asked, turning back to face him. "I'm really not in the mood right now, but maybe beating someone up would do me some good."

The man raised his fists. "You think you can beat me?"

I went Griffin. Claws extended from my hands, and wings sprouted from my back. Within seconds I had the man pinned against a nearby building. "Don't mess with me." I warned.

His eyes widened as he saw my wings and claws. "You're one of them," he breathed, "One of the mutants."

I nodded.

He yanked himself out of my grasp, and raced off into the night.

* * *

**AN:**

**This won't be a very long story, probably only a few chapters. Then I'll get back to Found. Once I'm done with Found, I'm starting a new story based in the First Class era, about Xavier. It ties in to Lost a little, but it's really its own story. **

**- Dragonrider42**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
Here's Chapter 2 of Wandering! I'm not sure if anyone read chapter one, since NO ONE REVIEWED! :(**

**With that said, please review. I want to know what you thought of the story, and if you're actually reading it. Thanks!**

* * *

I let out a long sigh, and then kept on walking. Suddenly I heard footsteps pounding behind me.

"Put your hands in the air!" Boomed a voice. "We have guns! Don't try anything, _mutant_!"

I raised my hands, and slowly turned. Three men stood before me. They all held guns. One was the human I had threatened. "Really, all I did was scare him a little," I said, "It's not like I murdered anyone."

"Mutants are filth," spat one of the men.

I was shocked, and appalled. "What do you mean, mutants are filth? We're just like you, except we can fly or teleport or read minds-" I broke off, not wanting to think about telepaths. I didn't want to remember the telepath telekinetic who I… cared about.

"If we kill him, will anyone care?" One man asked the others.

"Probably not," said the man I had fought earlier. He raised his gun.

I sprouted wings and claws, and lunged at the three men. I knocked one to the ground, and grabbed the other's gun. "Put your guns on the ground," I said to the other two. "I'm not looking for a fight. Just walk away, and leave me alone."

Suddenly the gun was torn out of my hands, and pressed against my head. "Don't move, mutant scum," hissed the man.

"I wonder if mutant brains are a different color," wondered one of the men.

"Let's find out."

* * *

**AN:  
So, Douglas is in danger of dying. Is that a surprise? Not really.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Is anyone actually reading this? Please review! Even if you just say, "yes, i'm reading your story" that's all I need! Thanks!**

* * *

I was going to die. And for some reason, I was completely calm about. I wasn't worried, or scared, or mad. I had nothing left to lose. I lost the only people that would accept me as a mutant, I lost the friends I had only just found… and I lost Sam.

Sam.

The word that brings both joy and sorrow. I love- loved- her, and then…

And then Wolverine came along. He stole her from me.

I heard the click of a gun about to be fired. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Hey, is that a mutant?"

The pressure of the gun lessened as the man called back, "Yep."

I opened my eyes, and saw a boy staring at the man. "You're going to kill him!" He said.

"He's a mutant," the man said, "Mutants deserve to die."

The boy lunged at the men, and within seconds had knocked one unconscious with a punch to the chin, and had kicked the other sharply in chest. The boy then launched himself at the man holding me, and then it was over. Five seconds, and this boy had saved my life.

"Thanks," I said, taking a deep breath.

"We have to go," said the boy, "before more humans come."

"Humans?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm a mutant, too." The boy said.

"What's your power?" I asked.

The boy looked straight at me, and I blinked when he began to ripple. It was as if he was in a painting, and someone had blurred the edges of his body. The ripples turned blue for a moment, and then they stopped.

Standing in front of me was a woman. She had long black hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked in astonishment. Obviously she was a shape shifter.

The woman looked at me for a moment, then said, "I'm Raven."

* * *

**AN:**

**And things just got a lot more interesting.**

**There will probably only be a few more chapters after this one, and then I'll either start Run or finish Found. Review and tell me what you would prefer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Douglas," I said.

Raven glanced around anxiously, "I need to go. They'll hunt us down if they see us. Don't you know how dangerous it is for mutants out here?"

"No," I said, then had an idea. This girl had saved my life, so I owed her. "Listen, there's a place I know that's completely safe. A ton of mutants live there. It's called Xavier's School for-"

"I've heard of it," Raven said coldly.

"O-okay," I said, a little surprised, "It's a great place, you know."

"Except the people there are oblivious to the threat humans pose to mutant kind," Raven pointed out.

I was about to disagree, and then I realized how shocked I had been when the humans had attacked me. I remembered the Professor saying that the humans were just like us, and that they weren't a threat. But he was wrong.

"Yeah," I said, "You're right." I heard the sound of a car getting nearer and nearer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Raven!" I called out, but there was no response. I sighed, and opened my wings.

By the time the humans arrived, I was already high above their heads, flying away.

The next day I saw Raven again.

I don't know why, but I returned to where I had seen her the day before. It was dangerous, I knew it. The humans might recognize me. But I could fight them off, or I could fly away.

I saw a girl standing a few feet in front of me, and when she saw me, she smiled. "Hello, Douglas." Her skin rippled blue, and then she was the black-haired girl I had seen before.

"Come with me," Raven said, and I followed her. She led me down the streets, and stopped at a small nondescript building. She opened the door, and stepping inside.

Following her, we descended a staircase. When we got to the bottom, I saw hallways leading in every direction.

"Where are you taking me?" I called to Raven.

She turned around and said, "There's someone you have to meet!" She raced off.

I ran after her, following her through the maze of rooms and corridors. Finally she stopped at a metal door. She knocked twice, and the door swung open. She smiled at me. "Go in."

I walked cautiously through the door, and saw a man standing at the other side of the room. His back was toward me, so I couldn't see his face.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello," the man said, "Mystique has told me much about you."

Warily, I called out, "Who are you?"

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr," the man said, "Many call me Magneto." He turned, and I saw that he wore a metal helmet that revealed only his eyes and mouth.

Magneto smiled, "And there is much for me to tell you…"


End file.
